barnes_breakdownfandomcom-20200213-history
NXT February 25th Review
Match 1: Hideo Itami vs Bull Dempsey Well, this was a okay match between the 2 men. Bull did what Bull does, He dominated until he made a typical mistake and it costed him the match. I don’t know how I feel about Hideo, it changes a lot for me personally. Itami did look good with that jumping kick but he really needs to find something more impactful than just a kick. But, he did alright tonight and a nice Superkick by Breeze after the match with the whole continuing of that feud . ** Segment 1: Brian Kendrick Showcase A good showcase for Kendrick, showing off his great ability and style in the ring. I did forget how good on the microphone he was but that’s okay. He’s going to have hopefully a really good match later on against Finn Balor. Segment 2: Soloman Crowe Promo So, Jordan and Dillinger were coming out and the feed cut to Crowe, he said last week wasn’t an introduction and that he won’t be happy until he is NXT Champion. I’ve heard a lot about Crowe and I have to say I can’t wait for his first match soon. Match 2: Lucha Dragons vs Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger So this was a pretty good, I enjoyed it. Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger have a lot to prove definitely but seeing now that they’re going to a rivalry and honestly I don’t blame Jason for leaving his partner because Tye was being an asshole to him so he got what he deserved. I’m interested in seeing where everyone goes from here. Lucha Dragons get the win with a beautiful Swanton Bomb from Sin Cara.**.5 Segment 3: Finn Balor Interview So pretty cut and dry promo here, Finn saying he has to prepare for what’s ahead of him and that’s Kendrick, really a good thing to do in this situation so I can understand where he’s coming from. Match 3: Tye Dillinger vs Baron Corbin Another squash here, didn’t really see the point but whatever. Corbin gets the win in about 20 seconds. * Segment 4: Charlotte Interview Normal promo here, about 30 seconds of talking from Charlotte just saying the title is coming back home next week, the match will be good though. I see a **** match from the 2 if it lives up to the hype of their past 2 stellar encounters. Segment 5: Tyler Breeze Promo Breeze pretty much continues this rivalry with this promo. I’d like to see if they can do better than Rival here, we’ll see how their next match goes. Match 5: Bayley vs Becky Lynch Good match from these 2 girls. Bayley has been getting better and better in the ring. At first, I thought she was annoying and too goody goody but now it’s like she’s on fire and fantastic in the ring. Becky has been getting a lot better too with that vicious style of her’s. Good match from the 2 and Becky gets the win with a variation of a Fujiwar Armbar, looks brutal. *** Segment 6: Rhyno Promo It’s great to see Rhyno, his promo showed the old Rhyno, the one that I loved back in the day. I can just see something crazy happen soon with this man, plus. If you’re a ROH fan you know that Owens and Rhyno have had a feud while Owens was ROH Champion, I would love to see those two get in the ring again. Rhyno is a force and I see some great matches up ahead for the Man Beast. Segment 7: Jason Jordan Promo Not much here so I guess I’ll just say it happened and move on. Main Event: Finn Balor vs Brian Kendrick with Kevin Owens on Commentary Awesome match between the 2 here on NXT. Brian Kendrick showing that hasn’t missed a beat with his performance, pulling out some great moves. Tiger Suplex, Missile Dropkick, side swipe kick and Finn Balor doing what he always does, entertaining the fans. Owens and Riley had a little bit of an issue which ended with Kevin flinging Alex over the announce table, those 2 need to have a match now just for Kevin to kill that motherfucker. Balor wins with a beautiful Double Foot Stomp. ***.5 Overall NXT was good, someone dull and unneeded matches but backs it up with the Divas and who knew that the Divas could back up anything in wrestling, well here in NXT, they can and a really good Main Event. Next week should be fantastic with the NXT Women’s Championship Match between Sasha and Charlotte. Also, for the first time in 3 weeks, we’ll finally hear from Sami Zayn and honestly if we get a Zayn vs Balor match out of next week’s show, I’m all for it. Shoutout My shoutout goes to Skitzo today. Follow him on ask: Skitzo He's a great friend of mine and I hope he sees this. :) Weekly Timeline Later Today: Lucha Underground Review Tomorrow: Wrestler Prosepective- Randy Orton and ROH Review Saturday: ROH 13th Anniversary Predictions and Old School PPV Review Sunday: Quickie Monday: ROH 13th Anniversary Review Tuesday: Raw Review Wedensday: NXT Review Next Thursday: Lucha Underground